In Chihiro's World
by saranghaeannie
Summary: Chihiro waited for Haku for six years. Now they're finally reunited, but what would their life look like if they were to become typical high school students? Read on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Day of Chihiro's High School Life**

Disclaimer: Spirited Away is not mine.

It's already been six years since she left the Spirit World. And it's already been six years of waiting for something she's not sure if is still going to happen. For someone that she didn't know if would still come.

As years passed, the memories about the Spirit World and the people she met there were slowly becoming vague. Sometimes, she'd think that all those that had happened to her were just the work of her playful imagination, were just the product of her young mind. Sometimes, she'd think that, perhaps, it would be better that way. For those memories to be just the work of her mind, then she'd never have to feel this pained. She'd never have to wait this long.

For something that will never happen. For someone that will never show up.

The cherry blossoms were at full bloom like they usually would during the first day of school. Today was the start of Chihiro's high school life. She should be happy. After all, high school is always the peak of everyone's life. But instead, she feels like the next three years of her high school life is yet again going to be a three years of painful waiting.

Chihiro stood under the pink cherry blossoms and sighed. Her violet hair band was gleaming under the sunlight, keeping her hair from falling with a tight ponytail.

How long, really, was she going to wait?

It's already been six years and she feels as if she wouldn't be able to take it any longer if she'd have to wait any longer. She wanted to stop because she was already tired. But something inside of her was keeping her from doing so.

Keeping her from giving up.

 _But it hurts._ That she was sure of.

Perhaps, perhaps it's better to just forget about all of it.

' _This is all Haku's fault.'_ she could feel the fat tears attempting to come out from her eyes.

Chihiro whacked her cheeks and she felt by the way they stung that she did it rather too forcefully.

' _What's wrong with me? When did I become such a cry baby!?'_

She took a deep breath to calm herself before she squared her shoulders and walked on the way to school… awkwardly – like someone who'd join a sumo wrestling contest.

 **Class 1-C**

Chihiro inhaled and exhaled before she opened the door to her new classroom. Like she expected, she ended up in an average class. Well, it was hard getting in this school. She had to study really hard so that she could pass the entrance test. She tried to show a positive vibe to the strangers inside the room. And she desperately hoped she wasn't doing a bad job doing so.

 **All freshmen please proceed to the gymnasium. All freshmen please proceed to the gymnasium.**

The people inside the class immediately stood and went out of the room. Chihiro stood frozen looking at them. Perhaps, looking for anyone she knew. But all her new classmates were mere strangers.

' _What are you doing? Just leave your bag here.'_ a girl with a short bob cut hair said while pointing to the empty chair next to her seat.

' _C'mon we're going to be late!'_

' _O-okay!'_

When they arrived, the whole gymnasium was already packed with freshmen students. Small signboards show where each section from Class A to E are going to line up. Chihiro, together with her new found… err, stranger, stood at the end of the line. She could barely see the person speaking in front because all the others affront her were just so tall. What took her so long to come in here, anyway?

An old man with a kind face who's probably on his late 50s was standing at the stage. He's the principal of the school. She would know by the way the teachers and the other students looked at him.

' _Now, let's hear some inspiring words from the student who topped this year's entrance exam. The stage is yours.'_

Right. There has to be someone who topped that difficult exam. But Chihiro really has no way of knowing who it was since her other classmates and the people from the other classes were blocking her view.

' _Miss, I think you dropped your handkerchief,'_ a boy standing next to her said while pointing at her belonging.

' _Ha! This is mine, thanks!'_

' _No problem. I'm Katsuki. I think we're from the same class and you are?'_

Chihiro beamed. She didn't think she'd get to talk to people in her class this instant.

' _I'm Chihiro. Nice to meet you!'_

' _As expected from someone who'd top the entrance exam, not much of a talker, isn't he?'_ the girl with the bob cut hair said.

She totally forgot about it! When Chihiro tip-toed, the person was no longer in front.

' _What does he look like?'_ Chihiro managed to ask.

' _Oh just your typical high school lover boy.'_

' _Ehhh?'_

' _I'm Lin by the way,'_ the girl with the bob cut hair said.

' _Lin?'_

The image of a woman in her late teen years popped inside Chihiro's mind.

' _Yep, that's me!'_

' _Geez Lin, stop acting cool,'_ the boy, Katsuki, said.

' _Katsuki and I went to the same middle school.'_

' _Wow, that's so nice. I don't really know anyone here. He..he.'_

' _Well, we can stick with each other if you like,'_

Chihiro nodded with a big smile plastered on her face. When the orientation was finished, all the students went back to their respective classrooms.

Chihiro was sitting near the window with Katsuki sitting behind her back and Lin sitting at the chair on her right. Their classroom adviser was a fresh graduate English teacher who's rather way too emotional as she cries and easily gets teary-eyed even due to trivial matters.

For Chihiro, it really felt like a normal first day class.

During lunch, Chihiro ate with Lin as Katsuki chose to buy his food on the cafeteria. Apparently, he was not very fond of _bentos._ Or rather, he just didn't have anyone to make it for him.

' _Well, we usually make more than enough food at home. I can probably give him some tomorrow,'_ Chihiro thought to herself.

' _What clubs are you planning to affiliate with?'_ Lin asked.

' _Clubs?'_

' _Yup, first years need to register to at least one club for extra-curricular.'_

' _Hmm, I really can't think of anything at the moment.'_

' _Well, you better think fast because we only have one week to get ourselves registered. By the way, are you planning to eat these omelets?'_

' _Uh no, take it if you like,'_ Chihiro said smiling.

 **BLAG!**

Chihiro jumped on her seat and looked at the newly arrived person.

' _W-what happened?'_ Katsuki had some small bruise on his neck.

' _Nah, nothing serious. I just came across some arrogant leech.'_

' _It's the first day of school and you already picked a fight? What's wrong with you?'_ Lin said while taking a bite at her omelet.

' _Well, guess what, nothing's wrong with me, but there really is something wrong with that Class-A dude!'_

' _I don't think students from Class-A just easily pick fights unless you do anything stupid to them first,'_ Lin said as a matter of fact.

' _Well, tell you what, that guy's an exemption!'_

' _Okay, now, now…'_ Chihiro said while trying to keep the two from fighting. Even though it's the first day of school, she feels as if she's already known them for years. It's comforting.

Maybe, maybe high school isn't so bad after all. This is probably the first step to moving on from all her wishful thinking. From all her hallucinations.

The sun was about to set when their class ended and Chihiro was fixing her things. Lin invited her to walk home with her and Katsuki. Apparently, the two were also neighbors. No wonder why they get along so well.

Knowing that she was the only one left in the classroom, Chihiro started packing her things quick. But a strong wind came so swift and flew some of Chihiro's notes outside the window, going at the back of the first year building.

She clutched her hair, frustrated.

' _Why do I always get caught in awkward situations!?'_

Chihiro was left with nothing but to get her notebook downstairs, hoping no one would have seen her crappy handwriting.

A lot of trees were unexpectedly located in there. The sun's rays passed through the tree branches and the walls of the building were covered with glimmering golden lights, it felt nostalgic.

Chihiro found her notebook on the ground.

' _Ah, there you are,'_ she said while picking up her notebook and dusting it off some dirt. She flipped through the pages, making sure that the schedule she has written was free from the soil's grime. But her heart stopped when she saw that the page where she wrote it was torn out.

' _Are you really not going to take a notice of me, Chihiro?'_

 _Dug. Dug. Dug. Dug._

A familiar voice said. There was no way she would mistake that voice for anyone else's.

She heard footsteps going near.

Chihiro stood frozen on her spot. And the footsteps were coming nearer and nearer from where she was standing. Until she could practically feel that its owner was standing right behind her back.

And ever slowly, she managed to turn her back to face him.

 _Dug. Dug. Dug. Dug._

She didn't know if it was possible to have a heart attack and still be standing.

 _There he was._

The sun's rays were tracing his pale white skin, looking almost enchanting like he looked like when they were younger.

' _Ha… Haku?'_

 _ **-To be continued**_

A/N: This chapter was longer than I expected. Well, to inform you all, this is a multi-chap story that I'm planning to write. But I'm not really thinking of including any fantastic plot twist AT THE MOMENT lol so if you're expecting… Also, I can't promise that there will be immediate updates because I'm a sleepy girl with a really busy schedule. So if I'm not busy, I'm probably sleeping. Or watching Boku no Hero XD

Anyway, yeyyy I'm not feeling that sluggish to do recreational activities this semester! Maybe it's because of the holiday feels. Anyway, please tell me what you think about this chapter through leaving a review. It's so fun to read about your thoughts.

xx Annie


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reunited**

Chihiro felt her own palms on her lips. Her chest was tightening and she didn't know what to do or say or feel.

' _Ha…Haku?'_ she managed to say but she can barely hear her voice above the loud thumping of her heart.

' _Chihiro…'_

Her vision blurred and fat tears immediately cascaded down her cheeks. Slowly, she took two small steps towards him and when he opened his arms, all the thoughts running inside her mind left her and all she did was to run towards his direction.

A loud bawl escaped her lips and all kinds of emotions filled her chest, she was afraid it was going to burst. But above all, she felt something warm inside of her. He held her into a tight embrace, and she held unto him as though never wanting to let go.

' _Haku, you idioooot!'_ she managed to say in-between her cries. Haku's other hand stroked her head as if she was a little kid he was trying to console.

' _I'm sorry, I took so long. Things got rough with Yubaba in the bathhouse.'_

Still, a louder bawl came out from Chihiro, her cheeks were wet with tears.

' _I thought that you weren't going to fulfill your promise!'_

Haku stroked her head some more.

' _There's no way that's gonna happen.'_

They stayed like that until the day got dark and the first glimpse of star peeked just above the horizon.

Haku loosened his grip on her and tried to hold her shoulder but she embraced him even more tightly and she buried her face on his chest.

' _Hmm, just a little longer,'_ she said while savoring his warmth. He really is _here._

Chihiro listened closely at the beating of his heart. It was loud just like hers. She can't believe it.

' _For a moment, I was afraid when you didn't recognize me at the orientation,'_

Chihiro loosened her hold on him and stared at his face. He still wore that sharp olive eyes, his hair was still the same, a bit long and barely reaching his nape. Haku was tall like most guys and he was slender but with a bit of muscles, so unlike his thin frame before.

Chihiro's eyes went big.

' _It was you!'_

Suddenly, Haku immediately pinned her to the nearest wall as a flash of light went near their direction, his right arm protectively shielding her body.

Just like when they first met.

The school's guard, apparently, was surveying the corners of the school as it was already dark.

' _I think we have to go,'_ Haku said while smiling at her and as if on cue Chihiro's stomach suddenly growled.

xXx

The waitress of the ramen house they entered to looked at Chihiro with a puzzled expression for her cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes were a bit puffy from crying.

' _Umm, may I take your order?'_ she said with a creased brow while looking at the two teens. Haku politely smiled at her and asked for two ramen noodles. Afterwards, the waitress immediately left.

' _This isn't so fancy for a first date,'_ he said.

Normally, Chihiro would have flushed tomato red upon hearing the word "date" but she still couldn't believe that Haku was sitting in front of her. _Her Haku._ She felt tears attempting to escape from her eyes. She has to be dreaming. She still couldn't believe it.

' _Oh no, I'm probably hallucinating again,'_ she said while closing her eyes and slapping her cheeks repeatedly. When she opened them, she saw a smiling Haku sitting affront her.

' _This hallucination is strong!'_

To Haku's utter surprise, Chihiro stood and banged her head on the nearest wall cement. The waitress, holding the two teens' orders, froze as she saw the small crack on the wall and Chihiro squatted on the floor yelping in pain.

' _Awwww, that hurts!'_ Chihiro whined.

Haku immediately ran towards her and blew on her pinking forehead. Surprisingly, the pain went away. He assisted her in standing up and sitting down on their chair.

Haku, for the second time, politely smiled to the shocked waitress.

' _I'm sorry, we've never seen each other in years.'_

The waitress quickly placed their orders on the table and left.

When Haku turned to Chihiro, she was intently staring at her knuckles, tears falling from her eyes.

' _You're finally here,'_ she said in the most silent whisper just enough for Haku to hear.

' _I'm finally here.'_

xXx

As it turned out, Yubaba didn't immediately allowed Haku to return to the spirit world. Not when he was yet to finish his contract with her. Besides, if he was to leave, he would have to look for someone that would replace her as Yubaba's apprentice. That was where the difficult part happened. It was hard looking for a replacement.

Haku went to all sorts of troubles and adventures before he could finally be reunited with Chihiro. And he could spend the rest of his days talking about all those stories to her.

The moon was up and the sky was filled with gleaming stars, blinking right at them. The streets were silent and dark with only the dim light of the posts illuminating their way. The two stopped in front of Chihiro's house.

' _I… I don't want to go home yet,'_ Chihiro said, firmly gripping at Haku's hands.

' _I'm not going anywhere far. We're still going to see each other tomorrow,'_ Chihiro looked up to him with a worried expression.

' _I promise,'_ he said reassuringly.

With that, Chihiro opened the gate to her house, her gaze never leaving Haku.

xXx

Chihiro woke up with the first rays of the morning sun comfortably touching her cheeks. Her mind was still foggy from sleep and her body lied lazy on the softness of her mattress.

She was forgetting something.

Her mind was trying to get a good grasp of _what_ she was forgetting but she couldn't really find the exact words to say it. She stared lazily at the alarm clock above the side table. It says 6:59 am. When the clock strikes 7, it started to give off a loud, noisy sound.

She draped her hand to turn the alarm clock off when an image of a dragon suddenly popped inside her mind.

 _Haku!_

A loud thud was heard inside the room when Chihiro fell off the bed face first.

"Awww! Aww! Aww! That hurts," she said while rubbing her nose.

xXx

Panting, Chihiro arrived in school. She immediately changed into her school shoes and placed her books inside her locker. She swiftly ran towards the direction of Class 1-A the class where the smart kids were gathered. As it turned out, Haku was the one who aced the entrance exams. How he did so whilst spending all his life with the knowledge particular only in the Spirit World, Chihiro didn't know.

Chihiro frantically ran towards Haku's classroom, immediately surveying the class for his face. The students looked at Chihiro with a strange expression. He was not there. Her heart sunk.

 _It's impossible._

' _Miss, are you looking for someone?'_ a guy wearing an eyeglass asked.

' _I-I'm looking for someone named Haku,'_ she said while clutching at her chest.

' _Haku?'_ the guy seemed to think for a while and Chihiro stared at him hopefully.

' _Oh you mean…'_

' _Chihiro.'_ a familiar voice said behind her.

' _HAKU!'_ she exclaimed as she saw his familiar features. Sharp olive green eyes and straight cut hair barely reaching his nape. It took her all her will not to embrace him in a tight hug. She sighed satisfyingly and held her chest.

' _You mean Nigihayami Kohaku-san?'_ the boy with an eyeglass continued.

xXx

As it turned out, Haku was quite famous in school especially with the females.

' _Well, he looked like someone who got out from a Japanese myth,'_ Chihiro thought to herself while looking at him. The two of them were walking to the direction of the rooftop to speak privately. And all the girls they'd pass by would meekly look at Haku and smile. A sudden jolt of emotion hit Chihiro's chest. What kind of feeling that is, she isn't sure.

The two of them stopped by the staircase that led to the building's rooftop.

Haku smiled at her.

' _I was shocked to see you this early,'_

Chihiro suddenly felt embarrassed.

' _I- I… was just making sure that… all that happened yesterday wasn't a dream!'_ she exclaimed.

Haku chuckled, and afterwards laughed loudly. Chihiro's face lit red. She was definitely ashamed of looking for him this early in the morning. She puffed her cheeks and tightly held the hem of her skirt.

' _Chi-hi-ro,'_ Haku said trying to pronounce her name by its syllables. It sounded so right on her ears. He held her hand and squeezed it lightly, a warm smile evident on his face.

' _No, you aren't dreaming,'_ he softly said.

xXx

Chihiro happily entered their classroom, her hair was swaying from left to right while tied by her violet hair band. Katsuki who was sitting at the back of her chair with his legs resting on his table noticed the former's seemingly happy mood.

"You got a boyfriend or something?" Lin said while checking herself out in the small mirror she was holding.

"Oh no, take a look at this pimple right over here!" she exclaimed to no one in general.

Chihiro blushed at her bold remark.

"W-what? NO!"

"I was just joking," she said while looking at Chihiro through her small mirror.

It was five minutes before the bell rung when they heard loud squeals coming from the girls in Chihiro's class. Her other classmates looked at the person standing at the door. Though Chihiro could not care less whoever that person was. All that she had in mind was Haku being here in her world with her. She was so happy. But it seemed that Haku was a bit popular in school and maybe even outside too.

' _Well, he's kind of attractive so that's a given.'_ She told herself.

She stared at the ceiling while thinking of the many possible reasons why the two of them could not work out here in her world. If things get worse, maybe they could go back to the Spirit World? But she was scared. How could she possibly go back to that place?

' _Chihiro… Chihiro!'_

Chihiro sat up straight upon hearing her name. She looked like a fool staring at nothing to be specific.

' _W-what?'_

She looked at one of her classmate pointing at the direction of the door. Chihiro slowly turned her head and to her surprise…

' _ **H-H-HAKUUUU!?'**_

The whole class' eyes grew wide open and in unison had said…

' _EEEEHHHHHHHHHH? YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER?'_

 _ **-To be continued…**_

A/N: It's been a few weeks since I uploaded the first chapter. Sorry for the delay. I've been really busy with life lately and my requirements in school are eating me up. I didn't have much time to write and update. Please do leave a review and hit favorite if you like this story. I appreciate it A LOT. I can't promise when the next chapter is going to come out because I'm quite busy these days. Well, I guess this is it for this new chapter. I'm going to catch some sleep. Ciaoooo!


End file.
